<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chills and Fever by morticiacat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158933">Chills and Fever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiacat/pseuds/morticiacat'>morticiacat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Feeding, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Rainstein, Raizelstein, Ramen, Sick Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, frankenrai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiacat/pseuds/morticiacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frankenstein somehow gets sick, Raizel is determined to care for him all by himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chills and Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Achoo!" Frankenstein sneezed loudly.  Everyone was startled. </p>
<p>"Boss, I thought you couldn't get sick," M-21 said in surprise.</p>
<p>"So did I," Frankenstein was annoyed.  "There must be a major viral mutation I was not aware of.  I will have to update my immune system as soon as this passes.  It has been awhile since I worked on it," he admitted.  "You three will need to stay away in case it is contagious.  I'll be fine."  </p>
<p>Reluctantly the trio left the room.  A soft hand rested on Frankenstein's shoulder.  "I am immune to human diseases," Raizel said.  "I will care for you."</p>
<p>Frankenstein smiled.  How like his kind Master!  But he refused.  "It is probably just a cold.  I can take care of myself, Master."</p>
<p>But Raizel was having none of that.  "You do not care for yourself as you should, Franken.  Please allow me to help you."  As Frankenstein began to protest again, Raizel added, "I insist.  Do not make me order you to rest."</p>
<p>Frankenstein sighed.  "Thank you, Master.  I do feel as though I have a little fever.  I will go lie down and rest as you wish it."</p>
<p>Raizel patted his shoulder awkwardly.  "I will be with you soon."</p>
<p>A little later Frankenstein was wrapped up in blankets in his bed.  A book he had been wishing to read was close at hand, but he was too busy fretting about what "the children" were getting up to to be able to relax and read it.  Maybe he could sneak out of bed and check on them--</p>
<p>There was a knock at the door.  "May I come in, Franken?" </p>
<p>"Of course, Master."  How he loved it when Raizel called him by that name!</p>
<p>Raizel's solemn face betrayed his concern.  "How do you feel, my Bonded?" he asked gently.</p>
<p>"A little feverish, a little sneezy, a little achy.  It isn't bad," Frankenstein reassured him.  </p>
<p>"I have consulted Mr. Google," Raizel began.</p>
<p>'Oh boy,' Frankenstein thought.</p>
<p>"Mr. Google says that I must check your temperature.  May I feel your forehead?"</p>
<p>Frankenstein nodded.  With an air of great seriousness, Raizel leaned over him and shyly put a hand to his forehead.  He stroked Frankenstein's face over and over, carefully covering each inch of skin.  Frankenstein was astonished but he leaned back and enjoyed the way Raizel's fingers tingled on his skin.  A small frown broke out on Raizel's beautiful face.  </p>
<p>"I cannot tell if you have a fever or not," he confessed.</p>
<p>"May I teach you?" Frankenstein hid his smile.  "You put your wrist on the person's forehead like this, and if it feels too warm, somehow you just can tell."  He demonstrated by placing his wrist on Raizel's forehead.   He resisted the urge to caress the face he loved so much.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Franken.  Let me try again," Raizel imitated Frankenstein's motions.  His frown deepened.  "You are much too warm, my Bonded.  And yet you are wrapped in blankets.  Will this not harm you?"</p>
<p>"Often having a fever makes one feel cold even though one's body is warm.  This is normal."  </p>
<p>Raizel suddenly turned to leave.  "I will be back almost immediately.  I will help you to feel warm."</p>
<p>'What does that mean exactly?' Frankenstein wondered.  Probably something else from "Mr. Google."  He smiled.  His Master was so adorable, he could hardly bear it!</p>
<p>He was surprised when Raizel returned with a steaming cup of instant ramen.  "M-21 taught me how to use the microwave," he said proudly.  </p>
<p>"You are so thoughtful, Master!" Frankenstein was touched.  He was a little embarrassed when Raizel tucked a napkin into his collar, but nothing prepared him for what came next.  Raizel opened the cup of noodles, used the chopsticks to catch some, and brought them up to Frankenstein's mouth.  Frankenstein sat there in shock for a moment before opening his mouth and allowing Raizel to feed him.  </p>
<p>"You do not have to do this, my Master," he protested.  "I am capable of feeding myself!"</p>
<p>Raizel's voice was soft.  "I wish to care for you, Franken.  Please grant me this."</p>
<p>Frankenstein melted.  How could he ever deny his dear Master anything?  He sat back and allowed Raizel to drop noodles into his mouth, never saying a word about the hot noodles that fell into his lap.  Raizel was sitting next to him now, closer than he had ever been before.  Frankenstein leaned against him a little, enjoying his Master's proximity.  If this was what being sick meant he might have to do it more often!  Raizel's air of intense concentration as he fished for noodles was so cute, Frankenstein felt he would never get tired of seeing it.  Frankenstein couldn't help but notice that Raizel seemed to be moving a little closer than necessary, but wrote it off to the necessities of feeding.  When Frankenstein had finally eaten all of the noodles, Raizel held the cup up to his lips so that he could drink the broth.<br/>
"It will be good for you," he said encouragingly.  </p>
<p>Frankenstein was well aware of the chemicals and additives in instant ramen and highly doubted that it could be anything but unhealthy, but he drank every drop to please his Master.</p>
<p>"Thank you, my Master," he said when he was done.  There was a  hitch in his voice.  "I have never been cared for so well."  He sneezed twice and leaned back into the pillow, just a little closer to Raizel.  There was little space between them now.</p>
<p>"Are you comfortable, Franken?"  Raizel still felt worried.  </p>
<p>Frankenstein laughed.  "Now I'm actually a little warm.  Fevers do that.  They make you too hot and then too cold and then too hot again."   </p>
<p>"I know what to do," Raizel said proudly.  He went to the bathroom and wet a washcloth, then draped it over Frankenstein's forehead.  Frankenstein immediately realized it had not been wrung at all.  Cold water dripped into his hair and all over his pillow, but he did not complain.  A tear was in his eye from his master's tenderness.  In all his life he had never done anything to deserve such loving attention, of that he was certain.</p>
<p>"Do you have any requests?" Raizel asked a little awkwardly.  </p>
<p>Frankenstein knew exactly what he wanted.  "Could you please stay with me?"</p>
<p>A small smile lit up Raizel's face.  "Of course, my Franken," he said, so fondly that Frankenstein's heart beat faster.  To Frankenstein's surprise, Raizel pulled back the covers and climbed into bed next to him.  "I will always be with you," he murmured bashfully.  He rolled over onto his side, looking at his Bonded with deep affection in his crimson eyes.</p>
<p>Frankenstein was beside himself.  Raizel was so near and so sweet, Frankenstein longed to embrace him.  He must keep his composure.  And yet, as if pulled by a magnet, he found himself rolling over onto his side as well, facing his Master and  looking directly into those soft red eyes.  As Raizel gazed at him he stared back, memorizing every line and every curve of the face he adored.  He found himself fixated on Raizel's beautiful lips.  They looked so delicious.  What would it be like to touch them?  Without meaning to, Frankenstein put out a finger and caressed Raizel's mouth.</p>
<p>There was a sharp intake in breath, and Frankenstein felt he had ruined everything for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>"You wish to kiss me, my Bonded?"  Raizel blushed but held his gaze.</p>
<p>Frankenstein could not lie to his Master.  "Yes, Master," he said in a very low voice.</p>
<p>Raizel blushed deeper.  "It...it is my wish as well." He looked away, embarrassed and unsure what would happen next.</p>
<p>Frankenstein gasped.  "Truly?"</p>
<p>Instead of answering, Raizel took a deep breath, then leaned in and kissed his Bonded on the lips.  It was a shy, chaste kiss, but a long one, and it was so sweet they both felt dizzy.  In seconds Frankenstein had wrapped his arms around Raizel and was kissing him hard.  Frankenstein could no longer tell what was the fever and what was his love for his Master. A sudden hard sneeze reminded them of Frankenstein's illness, and Raizel pulled him close in a protective hug.  </p>
<p>"You had better rest, my Bonded.  I will be here with you."</p>
<p>"But!" Frankenstein could not bear to stop now.  </p>
<p>"When you are feeling better we will continue," Raizel was firm.  "For now, try to get some sleep."  </p>
<p>"Very well," Frankenstein grumbled.<br/></p><p>
Hours later, there was a knock at the door.  "We came to check on Boss!" M-21 called.</p>
<p>"You may come in," Raizel answered.</p>
<p>The trio came in, joking and laughing only to find that they were forcibly stopped and silenced by Raizel's power.</p>
<p>"He is asleep," Raizel said tenderly.</p>
<p>The three took one glance at the scene before them an immediately looked away.  Frankenstein and Raizel were wrapped together in a blanket on the bed.  Their fearsome boss's head rested on his Master's chest and he was sleeping so peacefully they almost didn't recognize him.  Raizel's arms were wrapped around Frankenstein, holding him close as if guarding a treasure beyond compare.  His chin rested on his Bonded's head and his entire being radiated love and contentment.</p>
<p>"We'll come back when he's awake," Takeo decided quickly.  </p>
<p>"I will tell him that you came," Raizel offered, unperturbed.</p>
<p>When he was alone again with his Bonded in his arms, Raizel kissed his forehead gently.  "Get well soon, my beloved one.  I will be waiting for you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>